Iron Man Vol 4 8
"Execute Program (Part 2)" is the title to the eighth issue of the fourth ''Iron Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Daniel and Charles Knauf with artwork by Patrick Zircher and inks by Scott Hanna. It was colored by Antonio Fabela & Studio F and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The cover art illustration was rendered by Adi Granov. The story was edited by Tom Brevoort with Molly Lazer and Aubrey Sitterson as assistant editors, and Nicole Boose as associate editor. This issue shipped with a July, 2006 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). When billionaire industrialist Tony Stark dons sophisticated steel-mesh armor of his own design, he becomes a living high-tech weapon -- the world's greatest human fighting machine. The Invincible Iron Man. Synopsis While arms dealer Dennis Kellard flies across the North Atlantic on a French passenger jet, a mysterious hooded individual in London executes a command on his laptop. Immediately afterward, something attacks the passenger jet, shearing the cockpit away from the rest of the plane. All of the passengers, including Kellard, are killed. Meanwhile, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. receives word of Kellard's death. Although the situation triggers a red flag in his operations, he is currently involved in a surveillance operation against one of Kellard's known associates, the Colombian weapons broker Ara Tanzerian. Fury notes that both men have links to Tony Stark. A short time later, the super-villain known as Graviton tries to escape from The Raft prison facility. The New Avengers arrive on the scene and engage Graviton in combat. Spider-Man is injured by Graviton's attack, but Iron Man arrives and unleashes an excessive amount of energy from his chest-beam against Graviton. Captain America has to pull Iron Man back less he accidentally (or intentionally) kills him. That evening, Tony Stark arrives at Avengers Tower for a team meeting. Jessica Drew notes that Tony is twenty-two minutes late; an accusation that Stark vehemently denies. Wolverine takes a couple of verbal shots at Tony and Stark springs into a rage. He is ready to take Wolverine on one-on-one. Tempers cool, but Jessica doesn't understand Tony's sudden aggressive demeanor. In Cali, Colombia, an assassin approaches the villa of Ara Tanzerian. He massacres Tanzerian's men and slaughters Tanzerian, hanging his corpse between two palm trees. The S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance team converges on the scene, but they are too late. They witness Iron Man flying away from Tanzerian's villa. Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Nick Fury * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * Timothy Dugan * Wolverine, James Howlett * Graviton, Franklin Hall * Ara Tanzerian * Dennis Kellard * Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Skrulls * Columbia * England :* London * New York :* Long Island :* Stark Industries :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Avengers Tower * Raft, The * Computer * Extremis enhancile * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III :* Iron Spider armor :* Argonaut armor ::* Battle Argonaut ::* Hulkbuster Argonaut ::* Subterranean Argonaut ::* Submarine Argonaut ::* Stealth Argonaut * Shield * Captain America's shield * Airplane * Flight :* Armored flight * Energy projection * Enhanced durability * Assassin * Prison * Shape-shifters Notes & Trivia * This issue is UPC barcode 759606056538 00811. * This issue is reprinted in the Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM and the Iron Man: Execute Program trade paperback collection. * This is the second and final appearance of Dennis Kellard. He is assassinated in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Ara Tanzerian, who is murdered by an assassin in this issue. Tanzerian was referenced on the assassin's hit list in issue #7. Recommended Reading See also External Links *